It has always been a problem for people who sleep on their sides or with other people or pets, to have enough space without their extremities hanging over the existing bed. Waking up in pain or discomfort is a daily routine for many people. There has always been a need for more space.
There is also at least one secondary need. Storage space. End tables can be costly and/or take up a lot of space.
Certain extenders have been developed for the mattress extensions along various surfaces. The devices are usually made of foam and are placed between the mattress and side rail or foot board to help reduce dangerous gaps between a larger box spring and a smaller mattress.
However, these extenders are made to close gaps in mattresses that do not extend all the way to the side of the bed, not for comfort or storage.
Therefore, a need exists in the field for a novel mattress extension device and/or apparatus capable of extending a mattress in any direction along the perimeter of a bed for uses such as, but not excluding mattress extension and/or storage capabilities.
A further need exists for a mattress extension device that is able to accommodate mattresses of different widths and/or heights.